


Weasley Triumph

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The magazine lingerie's effects in our favourite couple.Ship: Ron & Hermione





	Weasley Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Dedicated to the lovelly cuteej4

Happy Birthday,  J :D

* * *

"Bloody hell, I didn’t know it was possible to wear that!"  
  
"Ron, don’t swear."  
  
"Hermione, her bathing suit is transparent!"  
  
"Ron, it’s a piece of lingerie."  
  
"Oh, is it like that black bra you bought last week?"  
  
Hermione nodded and took the "Triumph" magazine out of Ron's hands, smirking. "Maybe you should stop drooling over the pages. I have to bring it safely back to my cousin Grace."  
  
Ron teased his wife. "You know I only have eyes for you, love."  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You’re a man, Ron. So you couldn’t help yourself."  
  
Ron caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You look at the "Quidditch Through the Ages" magazine. Oh don’t deny it. I caught you and Ginny looking over the Tornados´s poster last week."  
  
Hermione smiled in an embarrassed way and put the magazine on the table. Then she put her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
"You know you’re my king, through and through, don’t you? Always have been and always will be."  
  
Ron held Hermione by her waist, whispering in her ear. "I know. I'm only teasing you."  
  
She snuggled in his arms. "So do you like those short transparent red pajamas?"  
  
Ron nibbled her ear. "That one with straps that was on the page before the piece I was drooling over?"  
  
Hermione threw her head back so he had access for kissing her neck. "Yes. I could buy it."  
  
Ron grinned. "It will be a pleasure taking it off you, just like now removing this lovely cotton sweater…"  
  
 _Kiss on her bellybutton_  
  
"…and this sexy bra…"  
  
Hermione felt like the luckiest witch when Ron sat her on the edge of the table. The magazine dropped to the floor.  


~Spider  



End file.
